The chemistry of triazines is a very widely investigated field, because the triazinic derivatives are considerably interesting products. They are widely described in the technical literature because they have many uses, such as, in the agrochemical sector as herbicides, in the field of polymers as additives (for flame-proofing, light-stabilizer purposes, etc.), as monomers for thermoplastic polymers and thermosetting resins, in the field of dyes (reactive dyes for cellulosic fibers), and so forth.
In European patent application No. 53,775, for example, light stabilizers for polyolefins, or for acrylic polymers are disclosed. These are obtained by polycondensation of a diamine with a di-s-triazinic derivative.
This latter product is constituted by two triazinic rings bonded by a diamine and substituted in their 2-position with a halogen and in their 4-position with a group selected from a halogen, or from phenyl, alkoxy, aminic, and so forth radicals.
The present applicant has found now that di-s-triazinic derivatives containing two triazinic rings substituted in their 2- or 4-positions with particular alkoxy groups are optically anisotropic in the molten state, and have liquid crystalline properties.
It is known that the compounds endowed with such properties have in the molten state, and within a well-defined temperature range, an ordered arrangement of molecules. This gives to liquid phase an isotropic properties, which is very interesting.
All the preceding references are hereby incorporated by reference.